Sacrifice
by Possessionless
Summary: Sam Fisher is poised to infiltrate the concealed headquarters of a sub-division of the corrupt Russian government. And then, Disaster Strikes.


_**A/N:** Hey guys, this is my first one shot, please be nice haha and review :D_

_Sam Fisher and other afiliation regarding the Splinter Cell series do not belong to me._

* * *

**Sacrifice**

The violent waves battered the grainy coast showering the grey cliff face with their merciless ice-cold spray. The whole island was shrouded in pure darkness; only a floodlight occasionally circled, illuminating all the crevasses for several seconds, before returning them to their former shadows.

Standing behind one of the massive boulders, I could see my destination high above me. Upon the vast ascent to the peak of the island stood an immense fortress made of pure concrete. Vicious barbed wire twirled its way around the exterior, creating an impenetrable barrier.

Suddenly, a voice rang in my ear forcing my mind back into the job at hand. It was my boss, Lambert.

"Fisher? We have collected enough data for you to begin infiltration," his rather enthusiastic voice whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I'm ready," I whispered back looking out at the vast sea.

All that could be seen was an endless ocean at every angle; I was looking at pure black. No clouds and no stars, nothing could be distinguished. The only company I had was Lambert in my ear.

"Karbonenko has a meeting in around twenty minutes; we've had a tip off that he will be there for the next hour or so. His laptop will be in his vacant office on the third floor. We need you to hack into it and get out," Lambert explained, "There are a series of tunnels up into the building, use them. The place is teeming with Russian officials, you let the guards be aware of your presence, I'm pulling you out and the mission is over,"

"No pressure then," I sighed spotting a small opening in the crag up ahead, "Understood, out,"

In front of me was a tear in the cliff, the entrance to the tunnels up into the edifice I gathered. With that, I entered the fracture leaving the quiet sea and its calm breezes behind.

Darkness enveloped me; I could see nothing, I was sightless. I lowered a pair of night vision goggles from my forehead and over my eyes. The area lit up in a bright magnificent green, my sight had returned. The tunnel itself was quite wide; I could walk normally through it with the occasional change in gradient of the slopes. The only sounds audible were my feet against the harsh ground and my breath underneath my thick dark jacket.

The tunnel was endless it seemed; the same formation all the way through with the occasional odd rock protruding out of the walls. Most surprisingly, there were no guards in sight. Perfect, I thought, maybe this mission would be trouble-free after all.

I had reached the end of the tunnel much faster than I had assumed. I could now see the large white barbed-wired barricades behind me; I was in. The main building was right in front of me; I looked up and could see many large windows towering above me, all in a vertical line. A large drainpipe accompanied them all the way to the peak of the structure.

Checking that I was completely alone in the shadows, I started to climb the sturdy tube in order to reach the third floor window. Tugging my way past the first floor window, I could see nothing in the room; the blinds must have been closed. The second was different. The room was rather small, the lights were on and standing in it were two officials I assumed. I could barely make out what they were saying but I definitely heard the words 'Karbonenko' and 'cancelled'.

Suddenly, Lambert's voice once again rang in my ear.

"Fisher, you get that?" he rushed.

"I'm guessing they were chatting about his so called meeting being cancelled," I whispered confidently.

"You're right, Karbonenko is heading back to his office as we speak, you don't have much time," Lambert panicked, "Hurry it up!"

With that, I leaped up to the third floor window, being careful not to slip to the depths below. This was definitely his office. It had a leather swivel chair, a large mahogany desk filled with various assortments of office type articles and a giant map of the former USSR hung on the wall. The lights in the office were switched off, casting the room in shadows of uncertainty.

Fortunately for me, the window was ajar slightly, giving me a perfect entrance. I pulled the window open and silently slipped into the office. Everything was still, I considered I was safe, which was quite foolish; I should always be on the lookout.

The Russians are suspected of planning an attack on London, for reasons unknown. I am here to find out as much information as I can, so my team can prevent it. Looking around, I saw what I needed in order to do this.

The laptop I was looking for was perched upon Karbonenko's desk. I crouched down, crawled over to his desk, and switched the laptop on. A rush of adrenaline swelled through my body; I was always excited doing this. Maybe it was the buzz of nearly being caught or the satisfaction of bringing justice to the world.

The laptop was now asking for a password in order to proceed in logging on. I plugged in a cable from my OPSAT and waited a few moments.

"Right we're in," Lambert's familiar voice rushed in my ear, "Osmet is currently hacking the harddrive for any relevant information, here she is,"

"My God, there's so much stuff on here," Osmet's soft voice echoed, "All their plans, motives and strategies, everything! We'll have to analyse this all, the Russian's are busted, thank…"

She was suddenly cut off by Lambert who quickly said, "Fisher, Karbonenko has just arrived on this floor, you don't have much time, get out of there now!"

Just then, the office door swung open and light flooded into the room. I immediately dived under the desk and lingered in the shadows. "God damned meeting!" I heard a deep rough voice snap, "Need my laptop,"

From a miniscule crack in the otherwise perfect desk, I could see the tall formally clad and livid Karbonenko. He briskly slung his briefcase into the corner of the room next to the window I had used as my entrance, it ripped open and its contents spilled out onto the ground.

"Sweet Jesus!" he yelled, "Why is this God damned window open!"

As he slammed and locked the window shut, nervousness overcame my body. I felt as though something had pierced my lungs. I found it hard to catch my breath and my heart raced fervently. My way out was well and truly blocked at this point. How would I make my escape now?

Karbonenko paced back over to the desk under which I was concealed. My heart took a sudden leap as I soundlessly held my breath. I could feel its intense pounding against my chest as he stood right in front of me. Fearing the worst I braced myself for uncertainty. I was quickly relieved. He walked away and closed the door loudly behind him.

The room returned to its former gloominess so I got out from under the surface. I looked around; I saw that he had taken his laptop and the thrown briefcase. Good thing I had already got to that. I attempted to barge the window open but to no avail, it would not budge, not even an inch.

"Lambert?" I asked, "Windows are jammed shut, an exit please?"

"We're one step ahead of you Fisher, but it's tricky," Lambert breathed.

"Oh great," I moaned, "What have I got to do?"

"Above you is an opening to the main air vent system of the building, if you follow the air flow you should reach at opening to the exterior of the building,"

"Okay, worth a shot, if it's the only way" I replied reluctantly spotting the small opening above me.

Seeing how high it was I knew that I would have to take a leap off the desk to reach it. I started to feel afraid, maybe for the first time ever. With a considerable amount of hesitation, I clambered onto the desk, leaned forward to reach the vent and grabbed the cover. Suddenly, I must have lost my footing, I slipped and landed on the ground and the vent cover came crashing down to the ground with an almighty bang.

"What was that?" I heard being bellowed from outside as I regained my ground. What the hell is happening? So many questions flooded through my head. I stood there in panic, even though it was actually only a split second before the door flung against the wall.

Two guards in bright blue suits stormed into the room carrying a rather large gun each, both pointing them directly at me. My heart sank as my mind flew into major decision-making.

"INTRUDER!" the one on the left roared down the corridor ready to shoot.

In these situations, it is make or break time for me, once false move and I am done for. Run or… Well, that is the only thing I could do, or of course stay here and die. I had decided.

I leapt into action mode and charged past the guards and down the dazzling white corridor. I ran past several open doors, all of which had more guards spewing out of them. I ran round endless corners and doors, I swear that I was going around in circles; the corridors all looked identical.

For that split second I turned around, checking the position of my hunters. I must have slowed down by a mere flash, then BANG.

I felt an immense throbbing in my skull; pain overcame my body, every inch of me felt like a thousand needles had punctured it over and over. I was unable to retain control over my legs, over everything. I shot forward unable to manage my flailing self and smashed into a wall with brutal force.

"Got him!" one of the sentries bellowed as the rest of them stopped to observe me plunge into death.

Helpless and humiliated, a vibrant red covered my eyes, devouring me in its effervescent trickling. The guards, now laughing and mocking their prey, were being swamped in the brilliant blood that had now fully consumed me. I couldn't bear the torturous pain, it was absolutely horrific. The guards did not care, to them I was another insignificant add to their 'kill list'. One of them held the pistol at my forehead, boldly clasping the trigger. Trembling with perpetual fear, I knew this was the end of me.


End file.
